Destiny's Call
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Kari and Noriko meet up at university, both doing a teaching degree. It seems like a normal coincidence at first but the DigiDestined soon learn that in their lives, nothing is a coincidence, especially not reunions. Kari/Noriko and Ken/Davis. Gift fic for Aiko Isari.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there everyone! This is a gift fic for one of my best friends on this site, Aiko Isari. Aiko, thank you for everything you've done for me since I came on this site and for being my friend and an amazing roleplay partner. I hope you continue to be as awesome as you are and keep on inspiring me with your fics and our RPs. This fic is dedicated to you, girl and I hope with all my heart that you love and enjoy this._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Strange Coincidences**

She was the cheerleader. She was the girl on the bleachers. Two girls with one common dream was usually not a big deal. People had dreams, people shared dreams but it usually didn't bring them together, not like it brought them together. Kari Kamiya was entering her first year of University to begin her teaching degree. She knew it would be a challenge and Kari wasn't one of the brightest but she wasn't exactly dumb.

However, the hairs on her arm stood on end as she entered the classroom and saw how many students were in there. Her heart clenched in her mouth. So many students were there. She felt panic well inside her but forced it down. No way. She could handle this. She had saved the world god dammit. The brunette almost picture it in her head, Yolei telling her to stop being such a worrywart and think too much.

Some sort of relief entered her though as she saw a vaguely familiar face enter the room, even though the brunette didn't remember her all that well. The last time she had seen the girl it had been in the digital world where they had shared their dreams about becoming a teacher. Noriko Kadewa. The girl had definitely changed a bit. Her short brown hair was now shoulder length and her eyes no longer held the emptiness they had back then.

As Noriko sat in the chair besides her, Kari turned to her.

"Noriko," Kari said gently and the other girl looked up.

Noriko blinked for a moment. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Kari smiled a little. "It's me, Kari Kamiya."

Noriko's eyes widened. "Kari! I remember now!" A small smile graced her features. "I can't believe we're studying at the same university. This is a pleasant coincidence huh?"

Kari laughed. "Yeah, definitely one I'm not complaining about, it's a bit nerve-wrecking not knowing anyone."

Although Kari's smile was bright, a sinking feeling clenched inside her heart and she tried not to let herself dwell. Experience and fighting as a DigiDestined in the Digital World had taught her a lot. There were no such things as coincidences when it came to them. Meeting Noriko after all the years and at the same University as hers may have definitely been pleasant but somehow she knew it wasn't a coincidence.

 _What's going on? There haven't been problems in the Digital World for a while so what's coming?_ Maybe she was just being paranoid but she seemed to have a gut instinct for a lot of things.

"Kari, you went rather quiet," Noriko noted softly causing Kari to snap out of her thoughts.

Kari laughed. "Oh sorry, I tend to zone out sometimes. How have things been?"

Noriko shrugged. "A little lonely. Making friends since Punimon left hasn't been easy."

Kari gave Noriko a warm smile. "I completely understand that. I'm bad at that too but my brother Tai and my friends help a lot with that."

Noriko giggled. "They seem like a rather loud bunch."

Kari rolled her eyes, which were twinkling with amusement. Loud was a small word to describe Davis and Yolei at least when they got to bickering with one another but at least they kept things entertaining. Even if their bickering could give any normal person a headache. Then again, she could say the same about T.K.'s bickering with Davis as well. "They're definitely fun to be around but we've all chosen different lead ins to go into so we've scattered about a little. I'm glad I got to see you again though."

Noriko nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to see I'm not in a class of complete strangers. Being socially awkward does not help with that."

"I can totally relate," Kari said as the teacher walked in. "Well, our teacher's here. We'll catch up later ok?"

Noriko turned to the front. "Yeah, we'll talk later."

Kari nodded. "Definitely." She turned to the class as well, shoving down her negative feelings to focus on the class.

* * *

"Davis, I can't prepare for my class tomorrow if you keep insisting on video games," Ken said to his best friend, slightly exasperated with him.

Davis pouted. "But that's so much more fun than preparing for University!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know but I should do some prior reading…"

Davis snatched the textbook from Ken's hands. "Dude, you're a genius. You don't need to study."

Ken flushed a little at the compliment. The two friends were in Ken's lounge area, with Ken having a textbook in hand (till Davis snatched it away at least) and Davis sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing video games no matter what Ken said.

The indigo-haired boy sighed, deciding to comply to his best friend's wishes. "Alright, alright, you giant dork, I'll play video games with you for awhile but after that, I need to study so I'll go to my room for…" Davis tackling him to the ground suddenly cut him off. "D-Davis!"

"Ken, you're awesome you know that?" Davis said, leaning to wrap his arms around Ken's neck. "Best friend ever!"

Ken felt his cheeks turn from pink to scarlet and the flush crept down to his neck. Davis was leaned in so close to him. He knew it was like his best friend to get hyper but then why was his heart beating so fast? It was like he had just finished playing a game of soccer in which he put his all in. He tried to get himself under control, not really understanding what was going on. This was something he had never really experienced before and not something he expected to experience with anyone, most of all, his best friend.

"I-I'm glad you think so, but you need to get off so we can play right?" Ken stammered. Maybe if Davis wasn't so close, his heart would stop hammering so fast that it felt like it would come out of his chest…or at least he hoped so.

Davis grinned cheekily. "You sure you want me to let you go? You seem rather comfortable here, after all. I think you like me holding you like this huh?" He winked.

"Davis!" Ken protested, his stomach twisting too fast at Davis's words. Ok, so was Davis teasing him or was he flirting? He didn't know, right now he couldn't sense Davis's heart well enough because his own was beating so fast. He and Davis were so close in proximity right now that their faces were almost touching. He was sure his cheeks were bright red by now.

Davis laughed. "Relax, Ken. Getting up." He did get up holding out a hand to help Ken up too which the other accepted gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone. How are you? Aiko I am honestly sorry for making you wait this long and I truly hope this chapter was worth the wait. Everyone else, I'm writing pairings I've never written about and it's…fun._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Subtle Signs**

It had been a pleasant surprise for Noriko to see Kari after so many years but she was also relieved. Being socially awkward it made it hard for her to find friends even if she had gained the confidence in herself to pursue her dreams. She was heading out of University when she heard a voice call out to her and turned to see Kari heading over.

"Hey," Kari said with a soft smile. "Heading home?"

Noriko nodded. "Yeah, you? I want to have a look at these assignment schedules to make sure I'm prepared for everything. I'm not all that smart so..." She shrugged. She really didn't want to fail because she had worked hard to get in here in the first place.

"Don't put yourself down," Kari chided her. "I'm sure you're plenty bright. I'm going to head home myself but..." The girl hesitated for a moment and Noriko felt as if Kari wanted to say something so she tilted her head, looking at the other brunette waiting patiently. It seemed as if Kari decided against this.

"Actually don't worry about it," Kari said softly. "Do you have class tomorrow?"

Noriko raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. But I'm sure that's not what you were hesitating over."

Kari blushed softly. "It's nothing...being a DigiDestined has just made me a little paranoid I think."

Noriko shrugged. "Better being overparanoid sometimes. Not like there's anything wrong with it is there? Kari? What's bothering you?" She knew she was being forward but there was a lot Kari knew about this whole DigiDestined stuff and even though she hadn't seen Punimon in awhile, she wanted to be able to do something rather than sit and be a hostage. Being used as a pawn by MaloMyotismon, she was never going to be that weak again. I'll be a survivor and not a victim! She could see the surprised expression on Kari's face though before the other girl's expression softened into a small smile.

"I was just worried that our meeting may not have been a coincidence," Kari finally admitted. "I mean it was nice and pleasant but considering we've both had contact with the Digimon...well in our lives, there's really no such thing. I'm just worried something's about to happen."

Noriko had to admit she was a little surprised by this considering she hadn't even thought, the relief of seeing a familiar face being at the forefront. The thought did send a chill down her spine, the fact that they may have contact with the Digimon again and she was sure it showed on her face. "I'm not looking forward to another fight but if there is...I'll stay strong." There was a hurricane of emotions going through her right now. She wasn't really a DigiDestined. She had just been a Dark Spore kid who was lucky enough to get a partner so it wasn't like she should be worried about anything other than the darkness affecting her more than any other normal person because of the Dark Spore. She was snapped out of these thoughts with Kari placing a gentle hand on her should.

"Neither am I," Kari agreed softly. "You are strong, Noriko. You were manipulated and used and still managed to come out of it so well and who knows? Now that you have a digivice, maybe Punimon can digivolve and help you. In fact, I'm sure of it."

Noriko had to smile at Kari's confidence in her despite the fact that she had been pretty mean to the DigiDestined and was even willing to fight them back then but still...sometimes the DigiDestined's kindness awed her. Only you destroy your dreams by giving up on them. It was a lesson she had taken and something she had learnt in her practical life. "Yeah, you're right Kari. Thanks. You're really supportive you know?"

The other girl flushed a bit at this. "No, I just know what it feels like being useless. T.K. does too, actually since in our first adventure, the two of us were only eight years old back then so everyone had to take care of us. I even fell sick in the Digital World which wasn't too handy but that's to say, as DigiDestined, we're always willing to take each other's burdens because we're in this together. We have no one else who can do this but us after all."

Noriko was impressed by this. They were thrown together by destiny to save the Digital World and even though no one had really asked them, they stuck together and performed the task brilliantly. Kari's words made her feel like she had a sense of responsibility too simply because she now had Punimon as a partner and if she digivolved she'd be even more useful. _I can do this! Kari's right, I am strong. I want to help Kari and her friends if there's a fight because I'm one of the only ones who can do this._

"I'll give it my best shot," Noriko promised, eyes shining with determination, meaning every word.

* * *

T.K. narrowed his eyes at the computer grimacing in irritation as this story would not write itself. No wonder Mom wanted him to go to University like a normal person but writing had always been his passion not the degrees that University offered. Of course, there was a lot more risk in this than going to University, since there you'd get something out of it. Writing was more slow mainly because it relied on inspiration and that didn't always strike. He continued typing though as things came to him when he was interrupted by Yolei's loud voice.

"T.K.!" Yolei called out. "Come on let me in!"

T.K. had to bite back a sigh. He appreciated his friend's company but it didn't help his inspiration at all, considering right now this story wasn't going anywhere. However, he couldn't just turn Yolei away either considering she was just worried that he wasn't taking care of himself. He stood up and opened the door to see Yolei with a bunch of goodies from her store.

"You've been working yourself way too hard and my Uni doesn't start till tomorrow so I thought I'd bring you some stuff from the store," Yolei said brightly. "You don't mind do you?"

"Well I..." T.K. began but Yolei didn't really give him the chance to speak.

"Good!" Yolei replied. "After we have something to eat, I want to take you somewhere. Maybe it'll strike some inspiration in you!" She put the down the three shopping bags she had been carrying and turned to smile at T.K.

It seemed Yolei's bubbly attitude was extremely contagious because T.K. found himself smiling back at her, both at her caring nature and the fact that she was trying to help him, considering Yolei and Cody were the only ones who had made any sort of effort to keep in touch despite how busy their lives had gotten.

"Alright," T.K. agreed easily enough. "Maybe getting out will give me some inspiration."

"Great!" Yolei said happily beginning to get the food out and together, the two had a light lunch before heading out. T.K. had no idea where Yolei was taking him but he followed, trusting her if she said the place would give her inspiration. He was a little surprised at where she did take him. The bridge at Highton View Terrace. It was definitely a place that held a lot of memories for him, for the other Original DigiDestined and a place that he would always consider a special one to them all.

"Yolei," T.K. said softly. "Why here?"

Yolei didn't reply at first and for a moment, T.K. didn't think she would reply but after a few seconds of complete silence, she did.

"Patamon inspires you," Yolei said softly. "I know even though none of us really show it, we all really miss the Digimon so coming to a place that reminds us of them would be inspirational. When Kari was still in Odaiba, we'd come here a lot." A sullen look crossed her face at that moment and T.K. bit his lower lip. He knew even if Yolei didn't always show it, she missed Kari a lot no matter how much they talked on the phone. The two were best friends, after all. He missed her too considering they had been together through all of their adventures and having her so far away did make him remember their times together but he knew for Yolei, it must have been worse.

He reached out, pulling Yolei into a hug and holding her for a few moments. It wasn't that he wasn't good at expressing himself but being a writer, he liked to think about the words he wrote or said in this case. Finally, he decided to start off simple.

"Thank you Yolei," T.K. said softly. "You're right. Patamon does inspire me and this gave me more inspiration than you can think so thank you for that." He paused there for a moment before continuing. "And I'm sure Kari misses us all too but she's just following her dreams and I'm sure she'll make a great teacher. Even if we're all far apart, our hearts and our destinies are connected together so we're never really too far apart. Especially you and Kari."

Yolei managed a smile. "I know...I know she's pursuing her dreams and for once, thinking of herself and I'm proud of her for that. I just can't help missing her you know? And I can't tell her that either because then she'll feel guilty that she's not thinking of us and knowing her, she'll do something selfless and stupid."

"It's okay to miss her," T.K. said firmly squeezing his friend. "You can always talk to me about Kari, Yolei. I'll always listen."

"Thanks T.K.," Yolei whispered softly. "That'd be great."

Before either of them could say anything more, a dark chill swept over the place and Yolei suddenly clutched T.K. tighter and the blond didn't object, not letting her go either. Waves, darkness and a blanket of fear that would send chills down anyone's spine. And just as quickly as it came, it was gone and they were back on the bridge, holding one another.

"The Dark Ocean," Yolei murmured. "What on earth is going on?"

T.K. didn't know what to say but he realised he was still holding onto Yolei and he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact...it felt right holding onto his friend like this and he wanted to continue holding her like this, shielding her from every ounce of darkness if it even tried to come close. The thought made his cheeks flush and he focused on Yolei's question looking at her. "I don't know...but I have a bad feeling about this."


End file.
